The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lantana plant, botanically known as Lantana camara, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Robmornyelxe2x80x99.
The new Lantana is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Grain Valley, Mo. The objective of the breeding program is to creat freely-flowering Lantanas that do not produce seed. The new Lantana originated from a cross made by the Inventor in 1994 of the Lantana cultivar xe2x80x98Golden Plumexe2x80x99, not patented, as the female, or seed parent, with an unidentified proprietary Lantana selection as the male, or pollen parent. The new Lantana was selected as a single plant from the resulting progeny by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Grain Valley, Mo., on the basis of its golden yellow-colored flowers.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in Lompoc, Calif. since September, 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Lantana are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Robmornyelxe2x80x99 have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment and culture such as temperature, light intensity, daylength, water status, and/or fertilizer rate or type without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Robmornyelxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Robmornyelxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Outwardly spreading plant habit.
2. Dark green foliage.
3. Freely flowering habit.
4. Golden yellow-colored flowers.
Plants of the new Lantana differ from plants of the parents and other known cultivars of Lantana primarily in flower color.